GONE: Into The Night
by RossnRach
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!!!! Basically Ross and Rachel are married to other people, when something happens to their daughter, will they become closer or be torn even further apart. SPOILER ALERT: I used the baby's real name! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. GONE: Into The Night (Part 1)

1 Mona wrapped her arms around Ross' waist, from behind, and leaned her head  
  
2  
  
3 lightly on his shoulder, "Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yah." He said, softly, leaning against the doorframe that led to his 2 and a half- year old daughter's bedroom. "It took a while, she was still so excited about seeing those clowns at the circus." He laughed at the remembrance and looked lovingly at the peaceful little girl.  
  
Mona yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed… are you coming? Ross… Ross!" She shook him gently and he started.  
  
"Oh… yah, I'll be right in." He kissed Mona on the cheek and turned back to face the crib, watching his first daughter enter into dreamland. Eventually he sauntered over to the little girl's bedside and swept a few curls away from her plump, little cheek. "Sweet dreams, my little Em, Daddy loves you." He whispered, bending to plant a kiss on her forehead.  
  
LATER…  
  
Ross woke, abruptly, his daughter screaming in the next room. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to don a bath- robe, and scurried down the hall. Emma sat huddled in the corner of her crib, bawling at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ross picked the wailing girl up and cradled her next to his chest, she wrapped her pudgy little arms tightly around his neck, her tears staining his T-shirt. "Shhhh… baby, Daddy's here." He kissed the top of her dark curls and rocked slowly back and forth, shushing, comfortingly in her ear. Soon exhausted, the little girls' screams softened and she began to whimper. Loosening her grip on Ross' neck, she stuck one of her thumbs into her mouth, her crimson cheek lying firmly against his chest. He sat in the rocking chair in her room, resting his lips on the top of her head, reveling in the sweet smell of her hair. After a while the girl was still, her eyes fluttering, trying to avoid the on coming wave of sleep. His hand rubbed her back as he went to lay her gently in the crib.  
  
At this her grip tightened and her whimpers became more frantic. "NO, Daddy!"  
  
"What… sweetheart… what's the matter?" He held her close again.  
  
Emma looked at him with large, puppy dog brown eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears, "Sweep wit you. Pweese, Daddy."  
  
He sighed and tucked a wet curl behind her ear. He knew that Rachel had been trying to get Emma to sleep on her own, but he was a sucker for that cute little face and the tears melted his heart. "Okay, Angel, but just for tonight. Don't tell your mommy about this, K." Emma nodded, solemnly, sticking her thumb back into her mouth and resting her curls once again on Ross' chest.  
  
THE NEXT EVENING…. (Rachel and Grant's apartment)  
  
Grant opened the door to reveal Ross with Emma in his arms. "Hey, Ross, come on in."  
  
"Hi Grant, look who I brought home." He motioned to Emma with his free arm and went to set her on the ground.  
  
"NO!" Emma buried her head into Ross' shoulder, stuffing her thumb into her mouth.  
  
"Daddy's got to go, sweetie. Grant, is Rachel around." He asked, his eyes skimming over the apartment.  
  
"No, sorry, she had to be at a meeting tonight, an emergency meeting, something gone awry with the new spring line, I guess. But you can go, I'll take Emma."  
  
Ross smiled, "Oh, so an emergency that may in fact cause the end of the world, huh!? I would normally stay around and wait for her, but I promised Mona. We have dinner reservations tonight."  
  
"No problem." Grant tried to pry Emma from Ross but she just gripped him tighter.  
  
"No…Daddy, pwease… pwease, Daddy…." She wailed, throwing her chubby arms around his neck.  
  
"Come on, Em, Grant is going to take care of you until Mommy gets home. I'm sorry, Grant, I don't know what's gotten into her lately, she keeps having these nightmares and she's awfully clingy to me." Ross reached into Emma's overnight bag and pulled out her favorite teddy bear. "Lookie, Em, Mr. Buttons wants to play with you." He danced the little bear in front of her face, playfully.  
  
"NO! Daddy pway?"  
  
Ross sighed, "Daddy will play, come on." He walked to the middle of the living room and set Emma down, she immediately wrapped her arms around his legs, burying her face into his pants. Ross sat on the couch and the little girl climbed up into his lap, taking the bear from Ross and hugging it tightly. "Well, do you think Rach, will be much longer? Emma kinda had a tough night last night so I'll wait until Rachel gets home to leave."  
  
Grant looked down, but smiled anyway, "Kay, whatever works."  
  
"Sorry, I'm so late, the boss had this big…" Rachel entered the apartment, clutching several folders and books to her chest.  
  
"Mommy!" Emma scurried off of Ross' lap, reaching her arms up to Rachel.  
  
"Oh, my baby." Rachel dropped the folders and books on the table and scooped Emma into her arms planting kisses all over her little face. "Ohhhh… Mommy missed you so much, Ems. Give Mommy Kisses." Emma giggled and gave Rachel a slobbery kiss on the mouth. "Hi Honey." Still clutching Emma, Rachel kissed Grant briefly on the lips. "Thanks for dropping her off, Ross."  
  
"Hey, no problem… so… can I have her on Thursday night? Mona and I are going to my parents house and they wanna see their only granddaughter."  
  
"Sure, I think that would be fine. I think I have a meeting that night anyway, so it would help me out."  
  
"Great, I'll pick her up around 5, then. Well, I better go, Mona's going to kill me, I've already made us late for our reservations." He kissed Rachel on the cheek and Emma on the head. "Bye, baby… love you."  
  
"Daddy stay!" Emma scrunched her forehead together and pouted her lips.  
  
Rachel laughed, amazed at what one cute little face could do, yep, she had definitely inherited her father's eyes and the knack for using them to get what you wanted.  
  
Ross smiled and lifted Emma into his arms, tickling her stomach. Emma giggled. "You, little princess, you. Give me big hugs." She squeezed his neck as tight as she could. "Hey, Ems, go show Mommy what we got at the circus yesterday." Emma's eyes lit up and Ross let her down. She ran to her bag, searching for the little stuffed clown.  
  
"Uh, this would the time that I make a quick escape, see ya Rach, bye Grant."  
  
"Thanks again, Ross."  
  
Ross smiled and quietly left the apartment.  
  
NIGHT, 2 days later…  
  
"No, I'm telling you, just do it, but be careful, I don't want you to leave anything behind." Grant whispered into the phone receiver, nervously glancing over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door. "No… you need to do it tonight… I've already given them to her… yah."  
  
The bathroom doorknob twisted and Rachel exited pulling a brush through her wet hair.  
  
"Yah… look, man, I gotta go… bye." Grant hung up the phone and sat on the bed, untying his shoes.  
  
"Who was that, sweetie?" Rachel asked pulling a bathrobe over her pajamas.  
  
"Oh, uh… just a guy from work, wanted to know if we were going to the annual Police Officer picnic on Saturday."  
  
"Saturday… wasn't that annual picnic last month?"  
  
"Bi-annual, geez, what does it matter, Rachel, it's a stupid picnic."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, I was just wondering…"  
  
"Well, quit it, I don't need the third degree every time I get off the phone."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"I mean, it's like I'm some criminal, you're always questioning me."  
  
"Well, excuse me, Grant, I can't help it if I like to know what's going on in my husbands life." Rachel tied her hair into a loose ponytail and removed her bathrobe. She got into bed, facing the door, pulled the covers to her chin and turned her lamp off.  
  
Grant rolled his eyes, he undressed to his boxers and a t-shirt and flopped into bed also, facing the other direction. "Rachel…"  
  
"Grant, please, I'm tired and I don't feel well at all, can we just save it for tomorrow?"  
  
Grant sighed and flipped his lamp off, he lay in the dark, eyes wide, staring, impatiently at the darkened ceiling.  
  
  
  
A clammy hand clasped tightly over her mouth, stifling her scream. Emma kicked desperately, struggling with everything in her small frame. The stranger slammed her head violently into the wall and Emma crumbled to the ground. He picked her limp body up and slung her over his shoulder, stepping lightly, he edged himself out the apartment door and into the night.  
  
NEXT MORNING…  
  
"Wow, I slept like a log last night. I swear, I've never slept so soundly, in like… Ever! I don't think I've ever known Em to sleep this long. Maybe I should go get her up."  
  
"What do you mean, wake her up, how often do we get some alone time. Come here." Rachel smiled and walked into Grant's open arms. He kissed her gently, they broke and embraced. "I'm sorry about last night, you know, I didn't mean it, right?"  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry, too. Grant, honey?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love Emma… I mean… as much as you would your own child?"  
  
Grant broke the hug and stepped back. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I don't know… we've been married for 6 months now… and sometimes I get the feeling that you wish Emma wasn't around."  
  
"Rachel, don't be ridiculous… I…"  
  
"Grant, please, I'm not attacking you, it's just that it doesn't seem that you two have… bonded very well. She isn't as… comfortable around you as she is others." Rachel chose her words carefully so as not to anger Grant.  
  
"Don't start with me, Rachel! Do you think it's easy to go into a marriage having an instant family!? My gosh, Ross baby's her so much she's going to be a spoiled brat…"  
  
"How dare you attack Ross that way, he's the best father that little girl could have."  
  
"Right… but kids need discipline and rules… Emma has you guys so tight around her little finger that she doesn't even have to say anything, she already gets what she wants."  
  
"My hell, Grant, she's 2 years old, what do you expect… I'm not going to stand here and listen to this anymore." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and swiftly walked toward Emma's room.  
  
Grant sighed, nervously, taking a coffee cup from the cupboard and proceeding to fill it.  
  
A frantic Rachel exited the bedroom, "Oh my gosh, where's Emma!?!? GRANT, where the HELL is Emma!!" She rushed through the apartment, yelling for her daughter, tearing apart the bed sheets and throwing clothes from her closet in desperation. Now heaving back sobs she ran into the hallway, knocking wildly at the neighbors' doors, when they didn't answer soon enough, she'd run to the next one.  
  
"Rachel, get a hold of yourself, woman, it's 7 AM." Grant grabbed at her arm but she pulled from his grasp.  
  
"I don't care, my baby's gone, don't just stand there. You're a police officer, DO SOMETHING!" Suddenly she felt faint, little red, black, and white dots began to blur her vision, she staggered backwards, holding onto the wall for support. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, limply onto the floor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. GONE: Into The Night (Part 2)

PART 2:  
  
Ross paced the living room floor, holding Mr. Buttons in one hand and biting the nails on the other. His face was a ghostly white, except for his eyes; which were swollen, red, and splotchy. Mona, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey all sat, forlornly around the room. They had been scouring the city for the past 3 days in search of Emma, not knowing where to begin. The police department practically lived in Grant and Rachel's apartment, searching for fingerprints or clues. Asking questions of the distraught parents and friends. In essence, searching for suspects among them. There were no signs of a break in, no signs of an attempted burglary, little or minimal evidence of a struggle, except of course for Rachel's rampage before she had fainted. This kind of evidence led the Police to believe that it was someone that knew Emma, that had access to the apartment, possibly a friend, a relative, or even one of her own parents.  
  
Rachel had been admitted into the hospital, drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to fully grasp the situation. They had found a very high dose of sleeping pills in her blood system. Seemingly, so high, she was lucky to be alive. Grant had said she had been having trouble sleeping and so was using them to gain some relief.  
  
Mona, stood, laying a hand, gently on Ross' shoulder. "Sweetie, when's the last time you ate something?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." His voice was barely audible and hoarse from hours of sobbing and screaming.  
  
"Ross, honey…"  
  
"DAMN IT, MONA!! I said I'm not hungry!"  
  
Mona sighed, holding back tears, she turned and left the apartment.  
  
"Ross… please… sit down… you're wearing yourself out! You need to be strong for when Rachel gets home." Monica rubbed Ross' arm, soothingly. "Will you take just a little nap."  
  
"Sleep, why would I sleep… What are we all doing here… sitting around like this… my baby's out there somewhere… crying… why aren't we out there looking for her… I-I-I've gotta go… I can't sit in here and do nothing."  
  
Chandler grabbed Ross' arms, pulling him down onto the couch. "Man, come on, Monica's right, just rest here for a little while… I promise you… Me and Joey will go looking again."  
  
"Ross, the Police are doing their job, they'll find Emma and bring her back." Joey didn't sound as though he was convinced of that himself.  
  
Ross gave in, curling up into a little ball on the couch and hugging Mr. Buttons to his chest. Phoebe placed a blanket over Ross, who, despite the 100- degree temperature outside, was shivering.  
  
"Pheebs, do you mind staying here with Ross, in case he wakes up? I should get to the hospital and see how Rachel is doing. I think Grant's there with her."  
  
"Yah, no problem, call me if anything happens to Rachel."  
  
"I will." Monica gave Phoebe a quick hug and kissed Chandler on the cheek. "Be careful out there, you two."  
  
Joey turned to Chandler, "Kay, so are we taking a cab or walking this time."  
  
"Let's walk, that way we'll cover every inch that we didn't when we were in the cab."  
  
"Okay, see ya', Pheebs!"  
  
"Good luck, guys, I'll call Joey's cell if anything happens here."  
  
  
  
Monica entered the hospital room to find Rachel alone. She looked small and ghastly white against the crisp hospital sheets. Her eyes were shut tight and an I.V. was inserted into her hand. Monica brushed some hair back from Rachel's face. She sat in a chair beside her and stroked her lifeless arm. "Hey, Rach, it's Monica." She paused, choking back her emotion. "So… I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing, you look… just so you know, your hospital gown is quite fashionable as far as they go." Monica smiled, knowing that Rachel would be worried about how she looked, if the circumstances were different. "Uh… Chandler and Joey are out searching again… if anybody finds her, it'll be those two." Monica sighed, not getting any sort of response from Rachel was hard to swallow. "Listen, Rach… we… we expect you to come home… Emma's gonna need her Mommy when they find her… and Ross, well… he needs you too. So don't you give up, Ok?" A lone tear ran down Monica's cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and lay back in her chair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One week later, Rachel was able to leave the hospital. Grant, acted the supportive husband, at times, doting over his wife and catering to her every need. Rachel was painfully grief stricken over Emma, so much so that she spent most of her time locked in her room, wearing the same pajamas and eating only when she was forced to by one of her friends or Grant. At times, she found that she blamed herself for Emma's disappearance, why hadn't she heard anything, why had she let Grant talk her into taking those sleeping pills, why hadn't she let little Emma sleep with her in her bed as she was so used to doing? So many questions, unanswered, yet all those unanswered questions lay a thick coat of guilt across Rachel's breaking heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A month later, Monica arrived to pick Rachel up to take her to her first check- up since her release from the hospital. "Rach, sweetie, are you ready to go?" Monica yelled, closing the door behind her. "Oh, hi, Grant, I thought you would be at work, sorry, I should have knocked."  
  
Grant nervously shut a notepad he had been writing in, shoving it back into an open briefcase. "Yah… well knock next time, ok!?" He sounded a bit irritated that she was there.  
  
Monica shook it off and walked toward the bedroom, upon entering it, she found Rachel sitting on the bed, slumped over, her body shaking as she cried. Monica closed the door behind her and sat next to Rachel on the bed.  
  
"Rach, honey, what's the matter." Monica placed a hand on Rachel's back.  
  
"Rachel wiped at her eyes, "I can't do this anymore, Mon, I can't… why can't they find my baby… How could I let this happen to her."  
  
"Rachel, hey." Monica took hold of her arms, forcing her to look at her. "You did nothing… somewhere out there, some creep is walking around with your daughter, it was NOT you."  
  
Rachel turned to face the wall again, "Ross hates me."  
  
"Why would he hate you, Rach?"  
  
"He trusted me to keep her safe and I couldn't… I couldn't do it… he loves that little girl… I love that little girl."  
  
"We all do, sweetie. I know that Ross does not hate you."  
  
"Why hasn't he ever been over to see me, then?" Rachel asked, wiping her nose with a Kleenex.  
  
Monica sighed, "He's hurting, Rach, just like you, give him a while, he'll come." Rachel sighed and leaned her head on Monica's shoulder. "Wow, I bet you'll be glad when all this drama's over. I've cried so much in the last month, I think I may be dehydrated."  
  
Monica gave her best friend a quick squeeze and helped her to her feet. "Come on Rach, it'll be good for you to go outside for a change. Let's get you to the doctor."  
  
With Monica's help, Rachel walked into the living room. Grant sat on the couch, nervously flipping through the channels on the television set, not bothering to release his gaze from the TV as the two women entered.  
  
"Grant, honey, I'll be back in an hour, Monica's taking me for a check up at the hospital."  
  
Grant glanced at them briefly, before averting his attention back to the flipping stations. "Yah, whatever."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes, she had never thought much of Grant, especially since Emma's disappearance. He had suddenly become very moody and closed mouthed, not at all friendly or willing to help in the searching. At first, Monica had played off his behavior as merely a grief stricken husband and step -father. But now, a month later, she didn't know what to make of his uncompassionate ways. And unfortunately he wasn't showing any improvement.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER…  
  
"Don't worry about it… I got it under control… yah… No… No… I don't want any visible marks on her… go buy her a teddy bear, that'll shut her up… Listen, I gotta go, my wife's going to be home any minute now… Just handle it, ok man? Yah, bye." Grant hung up the phone and turned to exit the bedroom. He stumbled backwards in shock as he saw Ross standing just outside the doorway, a cold look of terror washed over his face.  
  
"Ross!?" Grant backed away, nervously.  
  
Ross' fists were clenched, tightly, bearing white knuckles as he walked toward a trembling Grant.  
  
"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" Grant stuttered.  
  
"Long enough!" Ross grabbed Grant by his shirt collar, lifting him off the ground and slamming him roughly against the wall. "You low down piece of scum! WHERE IS SHE!!!" Ross bared his teeth, only inches away from Grant's face.  
  
A shrill, evil laugh escaped from Grant's mouth, his confidence once again in check, "Oh, you would like to know, wouldn't you." He mocked, an eerie smile creeping over his face.  
  
Ross tightened his grip on the shirt collar, pushing him further against the wall, his fingernails piercing the white flesh on Grant's neck. "You poor excuse for a man, do you really think you're going to get away with this… this… sick, twisted little game of yours! Let me tell you something, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me, you are so going down!"  
  
That wicked grin still creased Grant's lips and he laughed again, sending chills down Ross' spine. "Oh, really, who do you think they're going to believe, you, Ross, with permanent custody as a motive to kidnap your own child. Or me… Grant… respected Police Officer for over 10 years. I've got friends in high places, Ross. If anyone's going down, it's you."  
  
Ross released his grip and stepped back, trying to control his knocking knees, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, but Ross, haven't I already proven what I'm capable of, or do you need a little reminder." Grant adjusted his shirt, once again gaining his composure.  
  
Ross sighed, running his hands through his hair and turning to leave. He paused, just before the door, not bothering to face the cold-hearted man behind him. "If there is so much as one hair missing from that little girl's head… So help me God… I will kill you!" Ross threw open the door, exiting and slamming it so hard behind him the floor shook beneath him.  
  
Grant stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed, smile still in tact, pleased at his display. He had Ross just where he wanted him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ross let himself into Rachel's apartment, not bothering to knock. He was surprised to find Rachel, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. She had done her hair and make up and was dressed and ready for the day, a rare occurrence over the last month. A bunch of books lay scattered over the table, along with some old newspapers and several sheets of crumpled paper.  
  
"Hey, Rach… what's all this?" He asked his hand sweeping over the contents on the table.  
  
Rachel took a sip of coffee, repositioning herself on the chair to face Ross. "These are books and newspaper clippings of previous kidnappings in this city. I've decided that I'm no longer going to sit around and wait for Emma to come home. I'm going to find her."  
  
Ross sighed, sitting next to Rachel at the table and taking her hand into his. "And these books will help you… how?"  
  
"All sick people who kidnap have to follow some sort of pattern, maybe if I read these I'll come across something that the police missed."  
  
Ross breathed in raggedly, afraid of what he needed to say next, but knowing that Rachel, of all people, had to know. "Rach… I… Hmm… I need to tell you something."  
  
Rachel's throat began to tighten and she tried in vain to swallow the forming lump. "What." She said simply, trying to hold back the panic that built inside her.  
  
"Uhh… can we sit… I mean… let's sit on the couch." Ross stood, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her toward the living room.  
  
"This is going to be so hard to hear… Rach… and you aren't going to believe it and you'll probably get mad and yell and think I'm making things up. But, Rach… just remember, you know me… you know that I would NEVER, ever hurt you intentionally, especially when it comes to our daughter, whom I love more than my life."  
  
"Ross, what is it, you're freaking me out… " Rachel's voice quivered, she was gaining frustration, the longer Ross spoke.  
  
Ross took Rachel's hand once again and pressed his lips to it, lightly. "Rachel… yesterday, when you were gone. I… I came over to see you and overheard a phone call, Grant's phone call." Ross stopped briefly, looking intently into Rachel's eyes. He continued, "During this phone call, he told someone, in his words, that he didn't want any marks on her and…" Ross' voice began to shake, unable to mask the emotion building inside him. "And… that to shut her up, he should buy her a teddy bear. Rach, that's all I heard during the phone call, but when he got off of the phone, I confronted him. I asked him where Emma was. All he did was laugh at me and told me that if anything I was going down, so I left. Rach… I really think that Grant had something to do with the kidnapping of our daughter, he knows where she is and he is trying to frame me, to get me out of the picture."  
  
Rachel just sat there, staring straight ahead, her mouth slightly agape. After a while she breathed in deeply and wet her lips. "Get out, Ross." She whispered, no emotion tinting her calm voice.  
  
"But, Rachel…"  
  
"I said GET THE HELL OUT, ROSS!" Rachel stood, walking briskly to the door and holding it open.  
  
Ross' lips quivered, but he got up from the couch and drug himself toward the open door.  
  
"How dare you do this, Ross Geller! I thought I knew you better. I haven't spoken to you for weeks since our daughter went missing and now, all you can think of is making up crap to put the blame on Grant. I don't believe you."  
  
Ross closed his eyes, squeezing back the already forming tears. He stopped just before the door, facing Rachel. "I knew you wouldn't… Please, Rach… you KNOW I wouldn't make something like this up. Please, don't do this, I needed to tell someone. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ross, how could you think that I would bring someone into our daughter's life that would end up harming her… do you have so little faith in my judgement that you think I could EVER do that…" Rachel stopped short, putting a hand to her mouth as fat tears rolled freely down her cheeks.  
  
"No… sweetie… no… I don't blame you, Rachel, you have NOTHING to do with this." Ross pulled Rachel into his arms, she accepted, burying her face into his shoulder, not caring that her tears now flowed freely, staining his shirt. He caressed her back gently, his face buried in the curve of her neck, reveling in the feeling of holding her in his arms'. It was then it hit him; how much he cared for this woman, how much he wanted to be with her, wanted to comfort her every time she was sad, smile with her every time she was happy. It was too late now, he had been too spineless, he had let her go and was now married to Mona. It wasn't fair to Mona; he couldn't fully love her like she deserved. Mona was a terrific woman, but she wasn't the woman that completed him. That woman would only ever be Rachel.  
  
As if on cue, Rachel loosened her grip, pulling her tear stained face up, to look at Ross'. With a shaking hand, Ross wiped away Rachel's tears with his thumb. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply at his touch, needing to feel him close to her. She took his hand into hers, running it across her cheek to her lips, placing a light kiss on each finger and one on the back of his hand, all the while looking deeply into Ross' eyes. Ross bent, slightly, placing a trembling kiss on her forehead, dragging his lips down to press more kisses on her eye- lids and the tip of her nose. He stopped, placing his forehead against hers, his long eyelashes brushing over her own at each blink. She made no move to push him away, so Ross gave in, cupping her face with his hands, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her, intensely, reveling in the sweet taste of her lips and wanting to be even closer to her.  
  
Rachel let go of all of her inhibitions; deep down she had wanted this for so long. She had been so blind and stubborn all these years, marrying Grant as a substitute, not wanting to let go of her pride, to let Ross know what he meant to her. Now none of that mattered, for a second Rachel let go of baby Emma, let go of Grant, and the years of separation between she and Ross.  
  
Unwillingly, Ross pulled his lips from hers, out of breath; he rested his cheek against hers. "Rach…"  
  
The kiss took her breath away, when she recovered, Rachel took Ross' face into her hands, once again lying her forehead against his. "Please, Ross… I… I… I need you." Her voice quivered, longing to be with him, her hands made their way up to his head, ever so gently she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Ross' whole body came alive at her touch, his stomach tingling with excitement. "I need you, too." He said softly, his lips once again encompassing her own. The kiss deepened as he lifted her, tenderly, into his arms, kicking the door closed behind him, he carried her into the bedroom. Not breaking the kiss, he laid her gently onto the bed. His lips moved down to her neck and she closed her eyes, placing her hands in his hair. "I love you, Ross." She whispered.  
  
Ross stopped his kisses, abruptly and pulled himself up to look into her eyes. His hand guided a stray hair behind Rachel's ear and the corners of his lips creased into a small smile. "I love you, too, Rach." The words that for so many years had hung in the air, unpronounced, yet always there, were now out in the open, released, as it were, from their dusty grave. Rachel wrapped her arms, lovingly around Ross' shoulders, pulling him down to meet her lips, "Thank you, Ross." She whispered, just before their lips met.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. GONE: Into The Night (Part 3)

SORRY for my slow posting time!! I've been swamped!! But hopefully I'll get this finished soon!! Thanks for the kind reviews on my last 2 parts, they made my day!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know what it is, so basically blah, blah, blabbity, blah, blah… Get the picture… good!! (  
  
Guilt swept over Ross as he hastily threw on his pants. Why was he always so impulsive when it came to Rachel? He had cheated, once again, this time on his wife. During the moment it had felt so right, both of them needing comfort only the other could provide, both in dire straits over their daughter. Ross looked at his watch, 11:45, he knew that Grant got off his shift at Midnight, he wanted to be long gone before that happened. Ross did not want or need to fuel the fire under Grant's psychotic mindset anymore than was already done.  
  
Rachel stirred on the bed next to him as Ross leaned over to tie his shoes. "Ross… where… where are you going?" She asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Rach, honey, it's quarter to midnight, Grant will be home anytime now." He stood, finishing the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Ross… I… I can't be here alone with him. Not after what I know… what you told me… please, Ross." She grabbed onto his arm her fingernails piercing his flesh.  
  
Ross sat back on the bed, pulling Rachel closer to him as he wrapped his arms securely around her. She rested her cheek against his chest.  
  
"Sweetie, we're gonna get him, but we can't let him on to anything. Everything has to be as normal as possible right now. But, you know what… here." He released one arm and grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the nightstand beside them. "I'm gonna write down my new pager number and if ever you feel unsafe or worried, you page me immediately, ok!"  
  
"And you'll come right over?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Hey, you know I will." Ross gave Rachel another quick squeeze and kissed the top of her head. Just before the door, he turned, looking back at the vulnerable woman on the bed. "Rach, be strong…. for Ems, ok?" Rachel let out a weak smile and slowly nodded her head.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ross eased the door open to his apartment, tip toeing, he entered, closing the door slowly behind him. A lamp flipped on and Ross swung around nearly running into a worried looking Mona.  
  
"Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Ross averted his eyes to the floor, setting his keys on the table he walked toward their room. "I was doing some research… looking through some old Police files, sorry I'm late."  
  
Mona sighed. "Ross, would you just let the Police do their job."  
  
Ross stopped, turning to face Mona, he spoke calmly. "Look, Mona, I'm sorry I was late, but until they find Emma, I'm going to keep searching… if that doesn't fit in with your schedule… then… then… maybe we shouldn't be together."  
  
Mona crossed her arms against her chest, "You miss your daughter, Ross, I know that, but she's gone and I'm here! I don't think you quite realize that."  
  
Ross bit at his bottom lip, trying to hold back the ever- present emotion that seemed to well up inside him. "No, Mona, I don't think YOU quite realize. You have no idea what it's like to have a piece of you gone. Missing! A helpless baby girl is out there with some psycho… MY baby girl. Until she's safe at home… my life is put on hold." A single tear rolled down his flushed cheek. Ross turned and walked into the bedroom. It hurt him to lie to Mona like that. He hadn't said a word to her about the confrontation he had had with Grant. In fact, since Emma's kidnapping, he didn't tell her much of anything anymore. More often than not he slept on the couch or in the little rocking chair in Emma's room. Mona seemed to just want to get on with life. To put the whole thing behind them and start all over. Ross could never do that, nor would he, even if it meant sacrificing his fourth marriage.  
  
*************************************  
  
The police told Ross he was crazy and laughed in his face. They all knew Grant and as far as they were concerned, he was a model police officer who was just as distraught over the kidnapping of his step –daughter as the biological mother and father were.  
  
Ross left the police station in a huff, pausing just outside the door to kick a metal garbage can in frustration. "DAMMIT!!" He yelled, sitting on the hot concrete steps and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Chandler sat down next to him. "Did you break it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your foot."  
  
Ross rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the mood, ok?"  
  
Chandler sighed, "I know, I'm sorry… Look, Ross, what did you expect them to say? You have no proof, no motive… NOTHING to give these people as evidence."  
  
"Thank you, Chandler, I'm glad I brought you along for support." Ross stood, dejectedly and began walking.  
  
"Ross… Ross… come on, Ross at least hear me out." Chandler had to run to catch up with Ross' brisk pace.  
  
"I have a daughter to find… so why don't you take that clever, witty sarcasm of yours and just leave me alone."  
  
"Ross, stop it." Chandler grabbed at Ross' arm, slowing his pace. "Look… what I am trying to say is… go out there, get them their evidence and bring it to them. They can't deny it when it's staring them right in the face."  
  
"Oh that's it… and where am I going to get that. Let's see… oh I KNOW. Maybe if we ask Grant nicely he'll turn himself in and bring Emma home." Ross rolled his eyes once again and quickened his pace.  
  
Chandler paused, a slow smile spreading over his face. "OR… I have a plan."  
  
Ross halted, abruptly, knowing that he was leaning on the edge of desperation and that any so- called 'plan' would be better than doing nothing at all. Without turning around, Ross answered. "What is it?"  
  
**************************  
  
"So, you can do this… right, Rach?"  
  
Rachel paced the living room floor of Chandler and Monica's apartment, nervously twisting at the wedding ring on her finger. "What if I can't."  
  
"Rachel you can… you have to! He doesn't like any of us… and you're the only one he wouldn't suspect." Chandler pleaded.  
  
Ross took Rachel's hand as she passed by, stopping her in front of him. His expression somber, he looked into her eyes. "Do it for Emma."  
  
Rachel gasped, somewhere in his eyes was a reflection of her baby. The resemblance took her aback and a new resolve washed over her being. "Ok… let's do it."  
  
********************************  
  
"So… do you think he can he see it… can you see it?"  
  
"Not unless he frisks you for it."  
  
"Rach, I can't see it… don't worry so much… it's very small."  
  
Rachel stood before a mirror, adjusting her shirt to conceal the tiny microphone that hid beneath it. "Ugh… maybe I should wear a jacket over it."  
  
"No… you're fine, come on, he'll be home any time now."  
  
Rachel breathed in deeply and slowly let the air out. "Kay… so… you guys are gonna be close, right?"  
  
"Just outside in that beautiful rented van across the street." Chandler pointed out the window to a large, dilapidated van tucked in an alleyway.  
  
"Hey, don't be makin' fun of my dad's van, that baby's a piece of history." Joey pouted.  
  
"Yah, you're right Joe, considering we practically had to push the van here, it sure is a piece of cra… I mean history." Chandler sneered.  
  
"Ok, guys… are ya' done. We have 5 minutes to get out of here." Ross said as he pushed the guys toward the door.  
  
"Kay, Rach… good luck." Chandler smiled giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yah, you can do it, Rach." Joey said, hugging her lightly.  
  
Ross waited for Chandler and Joey to exit and turned back to Rachel. He took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "You know how proud I'm going to be of you?" He whispered, pulling her closer.  
  
Rachel smiled lightly and sighed. "Don't say anything yet… so far all I've done is strap on a recording device and get dressed."  
  
Ross laughed, letting go of her hands, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Be careful."  
  
She gulped trying to swallow the forming lump in her throat. Ross pulled away, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and leaned in, placing a light, lingering kiss on her lips. When he parted she smiled, grabbing his hand and reluctantly letting it fall as he walked out the door.  
  
**********************************  
  
"There's nothing here… NOTHING." Ross sighed hitting the rewind button on the tape recorder. Monica rubbed his leg, reassuringly.  
  
"Ross, calm down, we just laid the groundwork last night. Over time he's gonna cave. He's got to." Chandler reasoned, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Rachel stood walking into the kitchen. "I can't listen to this anymore. What kind of a horrid mother am I!! Saying things like that!"  
  
Phoebe followed, laying an arm across Rachel's shoulder. "We know you don't mean those things, Rach… but Grant has to think you do."  
  
"And you did an excellent job… all those free acting lessons I gave you worked wonders." Joey smiled, proudly. He thought for a minute, the corners of his mouth turning into a frown. "Yah, you're gonna have to pay for those."  
  
Ross hit play on the recorder once more, turning up the volume and listening intently:  
  
(On the Tape)  
  
Rachel: "You know, honey… I never thought I'd say this… but… it's been kinda nice not having Emma around."  
  
Grant: "What… I mean what do you mean?"  
  
Rachel: (a bit shakily) Well… you know… a child's a lot of responsibility… I mean… now, I don't have to worry about who's going to watch her while we're at work… or… or… what to feed her… or how to get her down for a nap…"  
  
Grant: "…And have you noticed how quiet it's been around her lately, I've actually been able to get a full night's sleep."  
  
Ross stopped the player, "Ugh… I hate that guy!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Monica rose to answer it, "Ross, are you expecting Mona? We need to tell her she shouldn't have to knock anymore." Swinging the door open, Monica paused  
  
"Is a Ross Geller here?" A tall, lanky man asked, he flipped open a black wallet, revealing an officers' badge.  
  
Confused, Monica stepped aside, revealing the group sitting in the living room. "Uh… yah, he's… he's… right there." She pointed to where Ross was, now standing, looking just as bewildered as Monica.  
  
The tall man walked toward Ross, followed by a shorter, stockier man, in Police uniform. He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, manipulating Ross' hands behind his back and securing the cuffs into place.  
  
"Mr. Geller, you are under arrest… anything you say or do will count against you in a court of law..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Sorry guys, I'm really hoping to end this with one more part, two at the most!! Please review! :o) 


	4. GONE: Into The Night (Part 4)

Into the Night (part 4):  
  
  
  
"Ok, Geller, we can make this meeting short and sweet… or we can drag it out, however you wanna do it… I should, however, tell you… we do have witnesses."  
  
Ross's mouth gaped open; he now occupied a tiny darkened room at the Police station. They had released his hands from the cuffs and he sat on a small metal chair, elbows leaning on the table, hands covering his puffy red eyes. "What witnesses… I… what the HELL did they witness… I had NOTHING to do with this… sick, sick plan… this is crazy!"  
  
"The evidence doesn't lie, Geller and no… we can't reveal any witness names, not until the trial, that is." The tall lanky man, Detective Parker stuffed his hands into his pockets, uncovering the shiny gun tucked into his belt. The shorter, stockier man, Officer Calhoun, stood by the door, as if he were expecting Ross to bolt at any time.  
  
"Can I at least ask you what evidence you have against me?"  
  
"Again, where were you during the early morning hours of April 10, 2004?"  
  
"My gosh, I told you, I was at home in bed… SLEEPING! I had just dropped Emma off at Rachel and Grant's that afternoon. Ask my wife, Mona, she's my alibi, she knows I was right there next to her."  
  
"Yah, we already questioned Mona, she said you came to bed later than usual. She didn't recall the time. Nice try, with the alibi, buddy… what else do you got?" Detective Parker's eyes were unwavering, piercing into Ross with real intent.  
  
"What about that report I filed with you guys last week, Grant Larson, did you even investigate him?"  
  
"Mr. Geller, look… we've been investigating this case for the past 2 months, we've interviewed everybody and anybody who had any kind of connection with Emma; her parents, relatives, friends of relatives. If it makes you feel any better, yes, Officer Larson was included in our questioning. We have no reason to suspect him, he has no motive."  
  
"So him admitting that he had something to do with it, isn't enough?"  
  
"And where do we find that evidence, Mr. Geller?"  
  
Ross leaned his head back, covering his mouth with a shaking hand.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Exasperated, Ross threw his hands in the air. "Obviously you guys have your minds made up, what do I have to do to prove you wrong?"  
  
"At this point, the evidence we've obtained and the reliable witnesses we have are too strong for you to be proven wrong. Cut to the chase, Geller… where is she?"  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
"Can you call your parents? Maybe they can loan us the bail money?" Joey queried, being the first to speak since seeing Ross drug out the door, handcuffed. Shock seemed to overpower all emotion, at the moment, for any of them.  
  
"I can't call my parents… they'd just freak out. Maybe if we… if we… pool all our money together…" Monica spoke in desperation, needing to grasp at any kind of control within the situation that she could.  
  
"I don't think all of us together have that much saved up." Phoebe reasoned.  
  
"Grant has something to do with this… Ross said something about Grant trying to frame him." Chandler paused, a plan conjuring in his already churning mind "But… to frame someone… you need planted evidence… Rach, you're still up for this, right?"  
  
Rachel wiped at her eyes; "Of course I am… what do I need to do?"  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Ross sat on the hard bunk, knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting against the orange fabric of his jumpsuit. In the 2 days that he had been jailed this was the first time he had allowed his eyes to close for fear of what would happen next. A loud bang, sounding like that of a clap of thunder, startled him. He jumped off the bunk, eyes wide, fists clenched, ready to fight. Ross whipped around to face the bars that were his cell.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Geller." There stood Grant, the same cold smile adorning his face as the last time that they had met.  
  
Disgusted, Ross turned from his glare, once again sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Not feeling much like talking, then… I understand. Say, I heard you paid a little visit to the station last week."  
  
Ross bit at his lip, rage building inside him.  
  
Grant continued, his voice bearing a foreboding edge. "I guess you've met my friends… the ones in high places… do you need anything… a shower… paper… a murder charge?"  
  
His building anger bubbling to a climax Ross jumped wildly off the bed, his hands curling around the black cell bars. "Do what you want with me, but I warned you once and I'm serious, you touch that little girl and I WILL kill you… I don't suppose it would matter now anyhow, seeing as I'm already behind bars for a crime that you committed!"  
  
"Yes, but now, I got the girl and the kid… and you… well… you get visitors once a week."  
  
Ross lowered his voice, as it seemed that their conversation was causing some ruckus among fellow cellmates. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Grant laughed, eerily; "I already got what I want from you, Geller… that'll do me fine… for now." Grant rested his hand at the top of his pistol, securely in the holster on his belt buckle. "See ya' around…" At this he turned, walking arrogantly away.  
  
Powerless to do anything, Ross flung his arm, throwing his uneaten food tray to the ground, spattering the walls with cold baked beans and lumpy gravy.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
With trembling hands, Rachel struck a match against the table, the friction causing the orange glow of fire to appear on the tip. She lit the candles in the middle of the table, adorned with the beautiful china, silverware, and wineglasses that she had borrowed from Monica. Rachel sighed, blowing the match out, she turned to the mirror and readjusted the microphone that hid beneath her dress.  
  
"Guys… can you hear me, ok."  
  
"Yah… we got you… just make sure you don't cover it up too much, we gotta get everything he says." Chandler responded.  
  
Joey grabbed the speaker, "Remember, Rach… Ross is the jerk... not Grant… Ross."  
  
"Yah… thanks Joe." A rustling of keys being turned in the door, startled Rachel. "He's home…" She whispered, once again readjusting her shirt, she dimmed the lights.  
  
Grant opened the door, stopping as he surveyed the candle- light and wine in front of him.  
  
"Hi sweetie… I'm glad you're home… I missed you today."  
  
Rachel cringed as Grant gave her a small peck on the lips. "What's all this?" He asked, motioning toward the table. "Did you cook?"  
  
"Nooo… Monica did, but I set the table… how nice is this going to be… just you and me and… uhhh… no one else…"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Me… I-I-I'm fine, I was just nervous, I didn't know if you would like all this… it's been so long since we did something like this… ever since… ever since… Ross… I mean… ever since someone took Emma." Rachel found the subject difficult to talk about but pushed on anyway.  
  
Grant took his coat off, flinging it on the couch beside them. "Speaking of Ross… I'm glad they finally have him behind bars… I never did trust that guy."  
  
Rachel gulped. "Y-y-y-yah… me too."  
  
Grant smiled, pulling Rachel to him. "Rach… it's amazing how far you've come… you're ready to move on and so am I… as far as I'm concerned they got the right guy behind bars. I'm so glad you feel the same way that I do."  
  
"Oh Yah… I'm so ready to move on… you know… I never really wanted a kid anyway… and Emma… well… she was so unexpected and…"  
  
Grant cut her off, grinning from ear to ear. "It is better this way… we didn't have to go the adoption route or anything… now I can have you all to myself."  
  
Rachel pulled away from the already uncomfortable embrace. "What do you mean by that… honey?" She asked, cautiously.  
  
"Oh… you know… I always thought that we would eventually give Emma up for adoption, it was clear that she didn't like me… and you… well… you were never cut out to be a mother, Rach. It took her being kidnapped for you to realize that, didn't it?"  
  
In the van across the street, Chandler grinned. "Keep him going, Rach…"  
  
"Shhhhh… Man!" Joey whispered as he sat in the drivers' seat biting at his thumbnail. They listened on, intently, waiting and hoping for a straight out admission of guilt.  
  
(ON THE TAPE)  
  
"Really!? Cause I was thinking about that too? Grant… if I hadn't have been on the same page as you… you know… in regards to Emma… would you have left me?"  
  
"Rach… never… there are other ways to get rid of a child, you know." Grant stopped short, looking, intently at Rachel's shirt… "What's that, sweetie?"  
  
Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she stiffened…  
  
In the van, outside, Chandler and Joey gasped, squeezing their eyes shut tight, they hoped for a miracle.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
I know, I know, I know, when the HECK is this girl gonna get done!! I'm working on it folks!! Please read and review, you sweet people, you!  
  
Whitney 


	5. GONE: Into The Night (Part 5)

PART 5:  
  
Rachel gulped hard, forcing the lump forming in her throat further down. With only seconds to think, she screamed, turning away from Grant and swatting furiously at her shirt. "Oh my gosh. HUGE. spider." She ran into the bathroom, locking the door securely behind her. Sinking to the floor she caught her breath, hoping that he didn't get enough of a look at her to know the difference. A knock soon followed, "Rach. Rach. are you Ok in there?" On the other side of the door, Rachel exhaled slowly. "Oh. yah. yah. I'm fine, Grant, I'll be right out. Really. we should look into getting an exterminator over here sometime. or something." "Um. yah. maybe. listen, Rach. do you think you could keep dinner warm for a while. I have. ummm. a big. meeting at work. it's important that I be there." "Great! I mean. yah. that's fine, but don't be too long. you." Rachel, sat, cemented to the floor in silence, knees pulled to her chest, until she heard Grant slam the door to the apartment. Only then did she allow her quivering body to stand and slowly creek open the bathroom door. She violently ripped the taped microphone from her skin, not even wincing when the small hairs came with it. "Chandler. Joey. did you hear that!?" Relieved, but a bit disappointed, Chandler bit at his lip. "Oh, Rach, that was sooo good! You almost had him. it was so close, I can't even." Joey turned the key in the ignition. The rusty van sputtered and coughed; eventually the hum of the motor filled the night air. He pulled the gear shift from its' position in park to drive and slowly pressed his foot to the gas pedal. "What the HELL!? What are you doing, Joe?" Joey pointed across the street to a yellow cab parked in front of the apartment building, "Grant's in there. we're following him." Chandler knit his eyebrows, looking puzzled at his friend. "Ummm. yah. not in this thing we're not." "We won't follow him close. we'll stay back. I just have a feeling that we should find out where he's going." Rachel interrupted, her voice now trembling into the microphone. "Mix in with the traffic. and. and. don't be too obvious." "There's NO WAY we're mixing with any traffic in this big hunk of junk. Oh yah. maybe. when we come across a huge band of UGLY vans that escaped from the dump." "Chandler. would you knock it off with the van jokes already!?" "I'm just saying this obviously isn't the kind of car that 'mixes' in with traffic." "Believe me, Chandler. this baby will mix fine." "Guys. guys." "Yah. Rach?"  
  
"Just follow him."  
  
****************************************  
  
Large rings of black and purple sagged beneath Ross' eyes, lack of sleep forever apparent in his hollow eyes. He had not been able to shave or shower for days and appeared weak and very thin. He still, however, managed a wide smile when he saw who his visitors would be. The officer released his hands from the cuffs and Ross situated himself on the wooden chair in front of the glass partition, picking up the phone receiver next to him. "Monica. Phoebe. it's sooo good to see you." "Ross. sweetie. you look. horrible." Monica put her hand over her mouth; shocked that the man that sat on the other side of the glass hardly resembled the brother she was so used to. She and Phoebe held the receiver between them, leaning in so both could hear and talk at the same time. Ross laughed nervously, "Yah. well. they don't have any beauty shops in here. so you take what you can get." "Are you eating?" "Not really. sometimes." "Ross. we're getting you out of here. soon." "Oh. but I'll be back. I talked to Grant again the other day." Phoebe sighed, shaking her head disgustedly. "Yah. as long as he and his so-called 'friends in high places' are around, I'm not going anywhere." Monica gripped the receiver, biting at her bottom lip, "We're working on him. Chandler and Joey and Rach are. we'll have him soon." A feeling of calm and contentment permeated through Ross, the most secure he had felt since being imprisoned a week earlier. "Thank you. I love you guys." He paused, looking around at the desolate white walls of the room and then at the astute officer near the door, gun within hands reach. "How. how's Rach?" "She's fine. Chandler thinks she shouldn't be visiting you until after we get. him. on tape. ya' know?" Not sure what the protocol for a jail visit was; Phoebe sidestepped Grant's name, not wanting to risk the chance of getting Ross into further trouble with Grant's friends. "Yah. I understand." "Time's up!" The officer walked briskly to Ross, pulling him up by the arm and once again securing the cuffs behind him. Ross sighed, cooperating with the officer. "Mon."  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the officer guide Ross to the door. "Yah."She whispered. "Can you. bring me a picture of Emma and Ben. I mean. next time you.?" The door slammed behind the two and a slumped over Ross walked down a narrow corridor toward his barred home. "For sure." Phoebe pulled Monica into a hug, tears also pooling in her own eyes. They sat there, alone in the empty room for several minutes, wanting to do something, yet powerless to do anything at all.  
  
************************************** Rachel threw open Grant's underwear drawer, searching through it frantically, not finding anything worth keeping she moved on to the closet. If anything, it could be said of Grant that he was a very tidy man. His clothes hung perfectly according to height and situated by color. Rachel was careful not to mess up the organized closet. When she didn't find anything out of the ordinary she sunk, defeated, onto the bed. She took a framed picture of she and Emma from the nightstand, brushing a thick layer of dust from its' surface, she looked at it tenderly. In the picture Rachel sat on a swing at the park with Emma in her lap, Emma was grinning from ear to ear, holding to her Mom's arms for dear life. Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes and she brushed them away. "Ems. Mommy's so sorry. She didn't know. but you're coming home. to me. and. and your real Daddy. Ems. Mommy loves you." Rachel leaned her head back, lowering the picture to her lap. Her eyes wandered over the ceiling eventually resting on Grant's night -stand. Her eyes caught the red blinking light on the answering machine, curious as to what call she had missed. She pulled herself to the other side of the bed and sat up, pressing down on the play button.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They followed the taxi miles outside of the city to an upscale neighborhood with extravagant houses and lush, beautiful yards. The traffic had thinned out, so Joey was forced to lag even further behind than he had been able to in the city. "Whoa. Man. he stopped." Chandler threw his arm across Joey's chest as if to protect him from being thrown out the windshield and the old van screeched to a halt. "Turn the engine and the lights off." Chandler motioned at the ignition as Joey flipped the bright headlights to the off position. They squinted to see Grant getting out of the cab, after leaning back in to pay the driver he slammed the cab door and the driver took off. Grant stood at the end of the driveway in front of a very large red brick house, he looked around, suspiciously, and turned, walking swiftly toward the door. Joey opened the van door, jumping out. "What. Where are you going?" "Well. if we're going to see what he's doing in there. we can't sit out here like this." "But it's dark. and. and. spooky. and. he's a Police Officer, so he has a gun. and stuff." "Do you think we're gonna ring the doorbell, man? I'm goin' if you are too, then come on." Joey shut the door, softly, walking toward the house. Not wanting to be by himself in the dark, Chandler hurriedly stepped out of the van and scurried to catch up to Joey. "Now I know why I didn't join the army."  
  
"Why. because you're afraid of dogs?" Chandler glared at Joey, "Nooo. because I. I'm against violence." They entered the yard, creeping toward the soft glow of light that emanated from a floor level window. "Kay. don't stand directly in any kind of light and never stand in the middle of a window. if all else fails stay low." "Kay. we're not separating, right. cause basically my hand is stuck to your arm!" Joey rolled his eyes, amazed at how spineless a grown man could be. Nearing the window, they both lowered to their hands and knees, scooting through a flowerbed until they could reach out and feel the rough surface of the brick wall. Pinning himself against the brick, Joey slid to his feet, craning his neck so that he could peer through the corner of the window.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Kay. so I really, really hope this is your cell phone. I think it is. eh. I'm sure it is." The deep voice from the machine, filled the room.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, assuming it was one of Grant's buddies from the patrol, wondering about the next poker game, she listened on anyway. "So I have some news. it seems we have resurfaced some more evidence. planted that is." The man laughed, nonchalantly and Rachel's ears perked at this. "It seems we have recovered a blood stained piece of rope from Mr. Geller's apartment. You can probably guess who's blood the lab will find on the rope. Don't worry about the little girl, man, we didn't hurt her to do it, just some routine lab work taken. hospital style. Anyway, if you get this message call me. Oh. and I was thinking, if you can get rid of the old ball and chain for a night, what about Poker on Saturday, my place. Kay, bye man." The sound of the dial tone was deafening, but Rachel didn't notice, she wet her lips and immediately picked up the phone, clumsily dialing a number. "Hello. Mon. you'll never believe what I just heard." *************************************  
  
The scene revealed a comfortable kitchen, the large wooden table, set for five, was laden with a large roasted turkey and surrounded by steaming hot rolls and whipped mashed potatoes with thick brown gravy. Just then a silver- haired lady entered, carrying a bottle of champagne and a bowl of steaming carrots and peas. A graying man with a mustache entered next, followed by Grant who carried a little girl. Grant set the girl in a booster seat at the table, planting a kiss on her forehead. "That freaking idiot!" Still on the ground, Chandler hit Joey's leg, putting a finger to his lips for Joey to quiet his voice. "What. what do you see?" "It's Emma." The headlights from a car swept over the front of the house as it pulled into the driveway. "DAMMIT!!" Joey hit the ground, scrambling through the dirt and lying face down behind a prickly bush. "What did I tell you about this being a bad idea. " Chandler whispered, tasting dirt, as he lay quaking uncontrollably. "Shut up!" Joey, hissed, hoarsely. The car, another cab, stopped in the driveway, and someone exited, slamming the door behind. After a while the cab pulled out, taking off down the street, in the opposite direction, leaving behind silence in the night air. Joey held his breath until he heard a house door open and close, exhaling slowly, he once again pulled himself up, scraping against the brick until he could see into the window. The man, woman and Emma all sat at the table, but Grant was nowhere to be seen. The silver haired woman was feeding Emma little pieces of turkey and the man was scooping some of the red Jell-O into a little bowl for her. Grant came back into view, followed by the person who had just left the cab. Joey's eyes widened upon recognition and he gasped. At the moment, not caring how loud he was, he was in total shock, frozen stiff by what he saw before him. "Man. shhhhh. what. who is it?" Chandler whispered, still cowering beneath Joey. Joey's throat went dry and he found it hard to form the words, he stuttered, sinking to the dirt next to Chandler, he grabbed his arm. "It's. it's. it's. Mona!" 


	6. GONE: Into The Night (FINALE)

PART 6:  
  
Chandler grasped at his mouth, frozen with shock, he sat cross-legged on a pile of dirt and bark just missing the light that flowed, brightly, from the window. "Oh my gosh. Oh my. what.. Hm. how?" "What. what are we. I'm gonna get Emma." Joey stood swiftly. His mind swimming, chaotically, trying to grasp the barrage of new information that he had just witnessed. "What. wait." Chandler threw his leg out, hitting the back of Joey's leg and causing him to fall lamely to the ground. "We're obviously not thinking right. What. what are we gonna do, ring the doorbell and they're just gonna hand Emma over to us?" Joey hit the dirt with a thud; he pulled himself to a sitting position and turned to face Chandler. "Ouch. watch it! I'm bringing her home. look. what better evidence to convict Grant. and now Mona. than to have Emma." Chandler shook his head violently. "Come on, think man. if we have Emma, where does the suspicion lie?" "I don't know. where?" "On us. and Ross. think, we have the kid. Ross is our good friend. he's already doing time with a bunch of planted evidence. we don't need to make it any worse because we weren't thinking straight." Joey clenched his fists in desperation, "Damnit. we are so close. I just want this to be over, ya' know? I mean, all these months of searching for Emma and here we are staring at her, she's literally inches from us. but we aren't going to do a thing about it." Chandler sighed, patting his friend, gently on the shoulder. "Soon. look. Emma seems to be in good hands for the time being. she looks alright, doesn't she?" Joey shook his head. "She looks great. she looks so grown up."  
  
"We know where she is. let's just gather up all of our evidence and take it to a." The front door, only feet away from the crouched friends, flew open, bathing the blackened yard with a fluorescent glow. Once again Joey and Chandler were forced even further behind the prickly rose bush that had been their only cover. "I don't hear anything. " A deep voice bellowed. "I'm telling you. I heard voices. people talking." "Mona, you're so paranoid, lately. come on, baby. have I ever steered you into danger. nobody suspects us. especially you." "I know, I'm sorry. I just want everything to be normal again. you. me. Em. I mean. Kristen in a house all our own." Mona wrapped her arms around Grant's waist. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. "You know I want that too. It's getting closer, though, we just have to hang in there until this all passes." Mona pulled back, smiling sweetly up at Grant. "Honey. will you just check around the house. please. for me?" Grant sighed, nodding reluctantly. Mona smiled, kissing him on the cheek and turning to walk through the already open door. "You're too good to me. I'll be cleaning Em. I mean Kristen up. Damn, what's the matter with me. it's going to take a while to get used to that." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Grant flipped on a flashlight, waving it, nonchalantly, around the yard. A numb, tingly feeling surged through Joey's foot, he knew it was asleep but didn't want to risk moving it. Joey reached his hand over to Chandler's, hoping to relieve some of the pressure from Chandler's fingernails. Which by now were digging so deep into his arm, blood began to ooze beneath them. Misjudging the distance, Joey found the palm of his hand pierced through with one of the thorns from the rose bush. Joey grunted rather loudly and Chandler slapped his free hand over Joey's mouth. The beam of the flashlight, rested only inches away, Chandler closed his eyes, sucking in his breath and praying for a miracle. "Who's there.?" Grant queried the island of light moving slowly across the brick wall, he stopped it when it reached the rose bush, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Joey's whole body quivered, uncontrollably, knowing what would come next and hating to think of what might happen. Suddenly it was dark! "What the." Grant hit the base of the flashlight against the palm of his hand a couple of times and shook it vigorously. "Damn. batteries." He mumbled. Chandler and Joey simultaneously exhaled. Chandler inched his hand away from Joey's mouth and loosened his grip on Joey's arm. The sound of the front door opening and then closing brought Joey to his feet, he pulled Chandler up with him and without any further questions, they ran. Chandler had never run so fast, pure adrenaline pumped through him as he flew across the yard and up the street toward the welcome sight of the old, rusty van.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Monica pressed play, wanting to hear this chance message for herself. (On the Machine) "Kay. so I really, really hope this is your cell phone. I think it is. eh. I'm sure it is." "So I have some news. it seems we have resurfaced some more evidence. planted that is. (the man on the phone laughed, nonchalantly) It seems we have recovered a blood stained piece of rope from Mr. Geller's apartment. You can probably guess whose blood the lab will find on the rope. Don't worry about the little girl, man, we didn't hurt her to do it, just some routine lab work taken. hospital style. Anyway, if you get this message call me. Oh. and I was thinking, if you can get rid of the old ball and chain for a night, what about Poker on Saturday, my place. Kay, bye man." Once again, the deafening dial tone followed, Monica pressed the stop button, unable to hide the forming smile that soon covered her face. "This. this is the best thing EVER!" Rachel giggled like a school- girl as she bit nervously at her thumbnail. "I know. isn't it!?" A genuine smile spread across her lips and she sighed, contentedly. "The best part of this. is that now I know for a fact the my baby is... is ok. I mean, deep down, I knew she was. but it's nice to hear it straight from someone who's seen her. ya' know?" Monica beamed, pulling Rachel into a tight squeeze. "It's only a matter of time now. Soon Ems is gonna be sitting right here next to us, with that beautiful little smile and cute little laugh." Rachel wiped the emotion from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Gosh. I miss her sooo much." Joey and Chandler barged through Monica and Chandlers' apartment door, startling the two women at the table. Monica jumped up, clenching her fists and raising them above her head in defense. "Whoa. you guys look like you've seen a ghost." She stated, upon seeing that the intruders were only her husband and good friend. "And why are you both covered in dirt?" Joey doubled over, resting his head between his knees, trying in vain to catch his breath and slow his heart, which nearly beat through his chest. Rachel stood, offering a white faced Chandler her seat next to Monica. "What. what happened?" Joey's head shot up, his chest still heaving, "Grant. Ross. Kristen. Em." Rachel's face scrunched together, trying to make something out of Joey's jumble of words, but not succeeding. "Whoa. Joey, honey. slow down. we're going to need verbs of some kind." She guided Joey to the seat next to Chandler and helped him sit down onto it. "Okay. breathe." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, instructing both Chandler and Joey to do the same. Monica rubbed Chandler's shoulders while they waited for the guys to gain some sort of composure. When their breathing became somewhat normal, Rachel wasted no time. "Kay. what the heck were you talking about and who the hell is Kristen." Chandler began, anxious to unload the burden of information onto someone else. "We saw Emma." The rest of the story flowed easily, Joey added details here and there, surprising himself by how much he was able to remember. Both Monica and Rachel seemed to be shocked, especially about Mona. She hadn't been around at all, lately and Monica knew that she had only visited Ross in jail the one time, which had culminated into a heated argument when Mona insisted that Ross did indeed have something to do with Emma's disappearance. Monica had just assumed that their marriage was dead and that yet another divorce would soon be in order for Ross. Now it hit her, everything that seemed quite normal at the time became clear as day and quite clearly pointed the finger of suspicion at Mona. The fact that she refused to admit that she had been with Ross on the night in question, her blatant persistence about moving on with their lives so soon after Emma was gone, refusing to help out in the search and playing it off as having too much to do. All of these things, large warning signs hanging right smack in front of their faces, yet they were too blind to see them.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ross stared into the mirror, running his fingers lightly through his hair, then straightening and smoothing his tie. Moments earlier a guard had lead him into a holding- cell, throwing his belongings in with him and ordering him to change into his street clothes. Two months to the day that he had entered this hell- hole, he was finally going home. The news had been so unexpected, the reality of it all hadn't quite settled into his doubting mind. The door flew open and a pleasant looking officer with a clipboard stood in the doorway. "Ross Geller?" She asked, taking a pen from behind her ear she held it out to him. "We'll just need your signature right on this line and then you're outta' here." Trembling, Ross took the pen and clipboard, carefully reading over the contents on the paper, which basically stated that he was now a free man, he signed and smiling handed the clipboard back to the officer. "Ok, Mr. Geller, come with me." Ross clutched to the sack that held all of his belongings and she led him out the door, down a hallway and through some large metal doors into the warmth of the sunshine. Ross blinked, adjusting to the bright light and turned back to the officer. "You're friends and family should be just around the corner, through the gate there, we'll buzz you out of the electric fence when you reach it. Have a good life, Mr. Geller." Overcome with emotion, Ross could only nod and smile weakly at her. On trembling feet he began to walk, anticipating the greeting he would receive when he rounded the corner. Monica was the first one to reach him; she jumped, excitedly into his arms, crying happily into his shoulder. Ross dropped the sack he held and kissed her hair, lightly. Phoebe was next, followed by Chandler and then Joey, who wailed like a little girl, slapping Ross' back. Ross peeled Joey's hands from his shoulders and stepped back, as his eyes wandered over the parking lot, trying to spot the one person that was missing from the group. As if reading his mind, Monica set her hand on Ross' shoulder. "Ross. honey. Rach went back to the car to get the camera." He saw her instantly, her golden hair flowing in the wind as she ran through the crowded parking lot, one hand clutching a camera and the other tried in vain to hold her skirt in place as the wind fought against her to blow it up. All else seemed to disappear, the parking lot became empty, the sounds from the street were silent, the idle chit chat coming from his friends was inaudible, it seemed time stood still and the whole world was frozen in place. Upon seeing Ross, Rachel stopped, biting at her bottom lip she brought her free hand to her mouth, not sure what to expect, but wanting nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her, to feel him close to her once again. She had not been to visit him while in jail. The gang thought it too risky, that it may screw up their plan to bust Grant. Reluctantly she had respected those wishes. A rush of emotion surged throughout Rachel and tears escaped the corners of her eyes and slid, unmercifully down her crimson cheeks. Their eyes locked and Ross, bridging the gap between them, threw his arms around her, sweeping her off of her feet and enveloping her tightly against his chest. She, in turn, pressed one hand against the back of Ross' head, burying it further into the curve of her neck and clung with the other to his shoulders. They stood like that, reveling in the feeling of holding one another, for several minutes. Rachel whimpered silently into Ross' neck. "Ross." She whispered through muted sniffles. "I'm. so. sorry." At this Ross kissed her neck, pulling back just enough to look at her face. His thumb wiped at a fresh tear that sprung from her beautiful blue eyes, then he bent, his lips grazing ever so lightly against her now closed lids. "Rach. sweetie. YOU don't need to be sorry for anything." Rachel sighed, taking his face into her hands and guiding it until their lips met. The kiss was soft and very sweet, full of love and longing. When they parted Ross once again took her into his arms, exhaling slowly; he ran his fingers lovingly through her silky hair. She buried her face into the curve of his neck, trailing light kisses up it and resting her lips against the tender lobe of his ear. Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey stood a ways back, taking in the beautiful scene with tears brimming in each of their eyes. Trying to be manly, Chandler choked back his tears and motioned toward Ross and Rachel as they clung ferociously to one another. "Should we leave them alone?" Monica smiled, "I don't think they know we're even here."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rachel couldn't understand why she was so nervous. Was it because she would be seeing her daughter for the first time in over 6 months? Was it the fact the she didn't know what to expect? Maybe it was the anticipation of the meeting or not knowing how the little girl would react to seeing her parents again. Whatever the reason, Rachel still quivered. She held tightly to Ross' hand as they waited, dressed in their best, in the Children's Service offices. Ross caressed Rachel's hand with the thumb from his other hand, just as nervous with anticipation as she was. They both rose in syncopation as the door opened and a young girl with shoulder length brown hair entered, followed by a toddling Emma, sucking comfortingly on her thumb. Tears rushed to Rachel's eyes and she bent down until she was eye level with the little girl. Her voice shook in disbelief as she held her arms open, "Emma!?" Still sucking her thumb, Emma walked into Rachel's arms, leaning her head against her shoulder, Rachel wrapped her quivering arms around her baby, picking her up, while planting kisses all over the little girls dark curls. Emma pushed back, pulling the thumb from her mouth; she laid one hand on her mother's tear stained face. "Mommy?" Rachel smiled through her tears, thrilled that she knew her after all this time. "Yes, baby girl?" She whispered, hoarsely. "Don't cwy. Mommy." Rachel laughed, looking behind her at Ross who stood, patiently, tears glistening in his dark brown eyes, taking everything in, not wanting to ruin this wonderful moment between a reunited mother and daughter. "Go give your Daddy a hug. sweetheart." Rachel didn't have to ask her twice, Emma held her arms up above her head and Ross took her into his arms, gently smoothing the back of her hair. "Daddy. did you bwing Mistew Buttons?" Ross smiled, his heart warming at the sight of his precious little girl. "No. but he's at home. We're going home." He kissed Emma on the cheek and held out his free arm to Rachel, she walked into it and they made their way out of the office and into the hot sun.  
  
****************************************  
  
(SIX MONTHS LATER)  
  
Ross rocked slowly back and forth in the rocking chair next to his 3½-year -old daughter's bed. He looked lovingly at his little girl, sleeping peacefully amidst her many stuffed animals. "Hey. you." He started, turning to see Rachel standing behind him. He smiled up at her, "Hey sweetie." She motioned to his lap, "Is this seat saved?" "For you." Ross held out his arms and Rachel sat down, leaning her head securely against his chest. He gently stroked her hair as they looked on at their slumbering daughter. "Look at her. she's gorgeous." "She is." Ross kissed the top of Rachel's head, "Just like her mother." Rachel looked up, smiling, she guided the tips of her fingers down Ross' face, stopping at his chin, she brought his face down to hers and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "Awww. you say that to all the girls." Ross grinned and stood, taking Rachel with him. He kissed her once again, this time a bit longer and carried her out of the room.  
  
******************************** (LATER THAT NIGHT) "Daddy. Daddy. " Ross woke abruptly, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stopped to let his eyes adjust to the dim room. There stood a little girl, teddy bear in hand, thumb stuck snugly in her little mouth. "Ems, sweetie, what's wrong. are you ok?" The little girl scrunched her forehead together, pouting her lips. "Daddy. can me and Mistew Buttons sweep wit you and Mommy?" Ross smiled, taking the little girl under her arms and hoisting her into the middle of the bed. She snuggled down into the mattress and Ross secured the blankets around her. Rachel stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she focused in on their visitor. "Night baby.. " She said, hugging the little girl and kissing her cheek. Ross smoothed the dark curls from her forehead and planted a light kiss on the exposed skin. "Night Angel. we love you." The answer came with the sound of deep breathing as Emma drifted off into dreamland. Ross reached across the bed, taking Rachel's hand. Their fingers intertwined and rested lightly against their baby's stomach. "I love you, Rachel!" "I love you too, Ross!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
